Example embodiments of the inventive concept relate to a sunlight system, and in particular, to a sunlight coupler configured to transmit solar light concentrated through an optical fiber without loss.
Due to recent rising oil prices, economical and eco-friendly renewable energy has been actively developed. Especially, a solar daylighting technology is being actively researched to realize a natural lighting.
The solar daylighting technology can be realized using a reflective mirror system, a prism system, an optical pipe system, a heliostat system, or an optical fiber daylighting system. However, the reflective mirror system, the optical pipe system, and the heliostat system can be utilized, only when they have been provided in design and construction stages of a building, and further, they may suffer from high maintenance cost.
The optical fiber daylighting system may be configured to transmit concentrated solar light to a desired position using optical fibers. Due to the use of the optical cables, the optical fiber daylighting system does not have a limitation in terms of a transmission distance and installation. Accordingly, the optical fiber daylighting system does not need to be designed before its construction.
For all that, the more the optical fiber in an optical cable, the higher the construction cost of the system, because the optical cable to be used in the optical fiber daylighting system is expensive.